


Modern Love

by xoxoKiTtYxoxo



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, Football Season, Getting Together, M/M, Panic Attacks, songfic sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxoKiTtYxoxo/pseuds/xoxoKiTtYxoxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>STEVE AND DANNY SPEND A SATURDAY TOGETHER WATCHING FOOTBALL. IT SOON TURNS INTO EVERY SATURDAY. CUDDLING ENSUES. GETTING TOGETHER FIC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modern Love

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: THE ANXIETY AND PANIC ATTACKS/DISORDER THAT IS DISPLAYED IN THIS FIC ARE BASED OFF OF MY PERSON EXPERIENCE AND ANXIETY. I BASICALLY GAVE MY ANXIETY TO THE CHARACTER AND WROTE IT WITH DETAILS THAT APPLY TO ME. OTHERS HAVE DIFFERENT EXPERIENCES AND I WANT TO RESPECT THAT.  
> I ALSO MADE THE GUYS LESS EMOTIONALLY CONSTIPATED, ESPECIALLY STEVE.

Steve settled next to Danny, “What, you couldn’t even get me a beer?” Danny feigned offense then stuck out his hand expectantly.

“I’m cutting you off.” Steve joked while passing off a Longboard. Danny grinned at the smirk on Steve’s face. Danny has always admired Steve’s willingness to deal with the sarcasm. Even Meka had trouble with it sometimes when they worked together.

“So do you think the Packers will beat the Jets?” Steve relaxed and put his arm around the back of the couch, narrowly missing Danny’s head. Danny looked up at his partner.

“Yes, please hit me with that giant Sasquatch hand of yours, why don’t you? Jesus Steve, you could warn a guy when you’re about to take them out. Oh wait, that isn’t your style, you prefer to hang them over buildings and stick them in the middle of the ocean in a shark tank. And yes, the Jets will beat the Packers. Just because the cheese-heads won the Super bowl four times and have the highest record for winning championships, doesn’t mean that they are going to dominate the world, okay? ” Danny huffed then stood to walk into the kitchen. “I’m making food, what do you want?”

Steve grinned and put his arm across the back of the couch, “I’m down for burgers or whatever.” Or whatever. Steve said ‘or whatever’.

Danny pulled his phone out of his pocket and walked back over to the couch. “Nevermind, I’m ordering pizza because the game is starting soon and I don’t want to be gone while the Packers get their asses kicked.” After calling and placing an order without the dreaded fruit that Steve loved, Danny sat back down on the couch and leaned back. His head rested on Steve’s forearm and he jerked forward.

“Whoa there Danno. It’s my arm, not a bomb.” Steve grinned and sipped his beer. Danny just leaned back in to Steve with a huff. He placed his body in the crevice between Steve’s torso and arm, right under his armpit.

“Shut up. I didn’t expect your big meaty block of an arm to be there.” It took a minute of shifting to find a proper position that didn’t feel weird. The Packers scored a touchdown and Danny jerked. “What the hell was that?” He raised his arm towards the TV and glanced at Steve.

Steve let out a little chuckle, and looked down at Danny. “What, do you expect me to get angry with you? I don’t like the Jets. I don’t like them so much that I will bet you $20 that ‘the cheese-heads’ are going to win.”

Danny pulled himself out of the little hole he’d made in Steve’s side and sat on the other end of the couch. “Oh, it’s on babe.” He aggressively took a sip of his drink then looked back at the screen.

As the game went on, the score evened out then the Jets fell back again. By the beginning of the fourth quarter, there was an empty pizza box on the counter and the Jets were one touchdown and a field goal behind. “So are you going to bet against the Jets every week, because if so, I’m calling Chin and asking him to watch the games with me instead of you.” Danny suddenly turned his body but not his head to Steve.

“There are some teams, the Bears for example, which I will not go for, so you have me there. Speaking of the Bears, we are watching at least one Bears/Packers game because they are hilarious. No rivalry beats that one, except maybe Packers/Vikings, what is it with the Packers?” Steve finished off his third beer and stood up. “Do you want another one?”

“No, I need to go get Grace. She’s with me for the weekend.” Danny slumped back into the couch but couldn’t seem to find a comfortable spot. After Steve sat back down with a cold one, Danny shifted over to him and curled into his side. “Shut up, I can’t get comfortable and surprisingly, your solid mass of torso is better than your expensive ass couch.”

“This couch is almost as old as me Danny, so yes, I am more comfortable then THAT side of the couch. It’s just that side, back when we had a dog it got destroyed and we never totally fixed it. And you know you can always bring her over right? I don’t’ mind spending time with the both of you. Sometimes I actually prefer to spend the weekend with just Grace.” Danny snorted and looked up at Steve.

“Nice to know my company isn’t wanted Steven. I’ll just get up and leave now. See you at work on Monday.” A layer sarcasm laced its way through those words, and it was so thick that Steve couldn’t help but grin and pull Danny closer to him, just a little bit.

“Oh Danno.” He released his friend when he realized what he was doing. Danny moved back to his original distance.

“I don’t want to intrude on you with my daughter Steve. That’s just weird.” Danny looked up at Steve with a calm face.

“You can have her with you Danny. Go pick her up and come back here for dinner.” Steve met Danny’s eyes with a smile.

“Thanks Steve.” Danny looked at Steve for a second or two after he spoke, then he stood and walked to the door. “We’ll be back in 20. Tell me how the game ends.”

* * *

 

Danny and Grace came over that next Saturday. “Hey Gracie, how was school yesterday?” Steve leaned down to hug her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. “Hi Steve, it was good.” She didn’t let go right away, so Steve, naturally, just picked her up so he could keep moving food from the kitchen to the living room. Danny walked into the house and stopped.

“Why are you holding my daughter?” Grace giggled a little and pulled closer to Steve.

“She hugged me and didn’t let go so I picked her up. Help me with food, bring it here.” He talked as he walked into the living room. Once he got close to the couch, Steve plopped Grace down and walked back into the kitchen.

Danny trailed close behind Steve, and he jumped when the taller man stopped dead and did a 180 towards him. “What are you do-” Steve’s arm pulled him in.

“Thanks for bringing Grace over.” Steve mumbled. Danny just sort of shrugged in his hold. Steve didn’t know why he wanted to hug Danny.

“It’s not a problem Steve. I don’t understand why you are hugging me though.” Steve pulled away like he’d been burnt. A blush covered his neck and ears.

“Sorry.” Steve grabbed some more food and quickly escaped into the living room with Grace. Danny stood in the kitchen for a few seconds before following him with the rest of the food.

~~

About halfway through the game, Grace fell asleep next to Steve. “She’s out cold isn’t she?” Danny moved a little to look over Steve at Grace. He then moved up against Steve.

“Well hello there.”

Danny just batted him off with his hand. “Shut up, I’m cold.”

“Am I a heater now?” Steve scoffed.

“Yes.”

Steve didn’t fight it, just pulled his arm around Danny to bring him closer. “So how cold is it generally in Jersey this time of year?” Steve looked down at Danny with a smile.

“50 degrees max.” Danny put his head on Steve’s shoulder and yawned. Steve couldn’t help but soften up and pull Danny basically on top of him. “Woah, what are you doing?” Danny’s eyes grew wide as he was being moved, but relaxed when Steve got him into the right position.

“You’re tired, I can see it in your eyes and you just yawned. I don’t care if you take a nap Danny. It’s not like the Jets are going to win anyways.”

Danny closed his eyes but raised his eyebrows, “I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that.” Another small yawn left his mouth and Danny moved just a tiny bit to get comfortable. His head fell into the crook of Steve’s neck. “Seriously Steven, the fact that you are more comfortable then your couch is a problem.”

* * *

 

On the third Saturday of the season, Danny came over without Grace. “Where’s Gracie?” Steve handed Danny a beer as he sat on the couch.

“Rachel has her for the day. I get her tomorrow. Hey uh, thanks for letting me pass out here last weekend.” Danny scratched the back of his neck.

“It’s okay Danny. I don’t mind if you sleep when you’re here.” Steve moved over just a bit to give Danny some space to sit down, just enough so that they had to be touching to fit. Danny plopped down and stuck himself in Steve’s side. “It’s the Packers/Bears game. We are watching this entire thing.” Steve proclaimed. Danny only smiled in response.

Danny had come to Steve’s house after the game had started. So when he sat down on the couch and the score was 0-6 he wasn’t surprised. A commercial for Bud Weiser came on and Danny shifted a bit. He’s seen it once or twice and knew what was coming. Skinny Love started playing and Danny hummed lowly, then he sang quietly. “Come on skinny love, just last the year. Pour a little soul, we were never here.” He cut off for a bit then started again, “And I told you to be patient; and I told you to be fine; and I told you to be balanced; and I told you to be kind; and in the morning I’ll be with you; but it’ll be a different kind;” Danny stopped again, but he didn’t start.

Steve noticed his partner’s small hums, but he looked over when the man started to sing softly. It wasn’t perfect, and definitely wasn’t on key the entire time, but Steve loved it all the same because Danny was comfortable enough around him to sing. He seemed so calm for just a few seconds and Steve embraced that. “That was pretty Danno.” He spoke softly, as if trying not to spook his friend. Steve looked down at Danny with a small smile while Danny glanced up timidly.

“Shut up, I know I can’t sing but I know that song because Rachel was on a weird Indie kick for a while.” Danny attempted to defend himself and it didn’t seem to work much because Steve just kept smiling and grabbed his hand to hold for a second. Then he let it go like it was on fire.

“Sorry.” Steve mumbled.

Danny shyly placed his hand on Steve’s hand that was on his shoulder. Then picked it up just enough to stick his fingers in between the spaces. “It’s okay. I don’t mind if you want to hold my hand.” He mumbled.

* * *

 

“STEVE!” Grace ran to him when he opened his front door.

“Monkey!” Steve grinned from ear-to-ear as his arms trapped Grace. Danny wasn’t far behind, and he too was smiling. “Hey Danno.” Steve reached forward and snagged Danny’s hand. He held it for a second and his smile softened when he met Danny’s eyes.

The shorter man’s eyes crinkled in the corners and he stepped up to the door. “It’s the Jets and the Dolphins today Gracie. Are you going to fall asleep like last time?” Danny secretly hoped she would so Steve and he could hold hands and cuddle like the time before. He stopped moving for a second and evaluated what he just thought. Danny realized he was turning into a teenage girl about this whole Steve thing. He’s not a girl though, and he’s not a teenager! He needs to handle this like an adult. But handling it like an adult means that he has to bring it up and what if it fucks up their friendship? They have to see each other at work every day. Surely, if Danny mentions anything, Steve is going to think it’s weird and now Danny can’t breathe because the idea of not being on good terms with Steve terrifies him; because even though Steve puts him in danger, Danny couldn’t feel safer around him.

“Danno are you okay?” Grace turned around in Steve’s arms to face her hyperventilating father.

“Gracie do me a favor and go get a glass of water for Danny.” Steve set her down on the ground and pulled Danny close. “Hey Danny, breathe for me okay.” Steve then pulled him into the house and onto the couch. Grace ran in with a glass of water and she stood in front of her father.

“Danno, drink some water.” She pushed the water into his hands and Steve grabbed it before it could fall to the floor. He set it on the coffee table while Danny braced his hands on his knees as he tried to gain his breath back. Steve put his hand around the back of Danny’s neck and rubbed his thumb across the skin, it burned but felt good.

Suddenly Steve was right in front of Danny, his nose not even an inch away. “Danny, look at me please. I want to help you through this.”

All Danny could gasp out was, “What’s happening to me?” Then his fingers moved from his knees to tangle in Steve’s shirt.

“You’re having an anxiety attack.” He stated then lifted his lips to Danny’s forehead. He lightly kissed the skin between Danny’s eyebrows then looked down into Danny’s eyes. “All you have to do is breath through it. Look at me and breath.” It was hard though. His mind wouldn’t stop going in circles, he felt as though his heart was going to beat out of his chest, he could feel his tongue swell and dry up in his mouth, and he was really clammy and his legs felt heavy.

“It’s not working.” Danny panicked and his grip tightened. His eyes grew frantic and he just stared at Steve for answers.

Suddenly, Steve’s weight fell on top of him and he was crushed into the couch. “Put your head in my shoulder and breathe Danny.” Steve completely surrounded him, and in that moment, Danny couldn’t be happier. Steve’s arms were braced on either side of his head and he hovered just enough to drop some weight but not enough to crush Danny. Danny’s arms snaked their way around Steve’s torso, although he didn’t lose his grip on the shirt, so it was slightly bunched in his fist and had ridden up his side. Danny’s face found its way to the crook of Steve’s neck.

Almost in unison, Steve and Danny breathed in. Their chests pushed against each other in a battle for space. Danny’s legs were trapped between Steve’s. “Steve it burns.” Danny said while biting his lip against the other man’s neck.

“It’s okay Danno, just breathe for a little while. It’ll get better, I promise.” Steve moved them a little so Danny’s back was pressed against the back of the couch and he was smooshed up to Steve’s chest. Steve’s right arm wrapped tightly around Danny’s waist to pull him in and the other pushed Danny’s shoulders in.

It was sudden, the feeling of safety and comfort; warmth and home; Danny could breathe again, and he could feel himself relax, melt actually, against his best friend. Danny was so relieved that he could think that he started to cry. Light salty tears filtered onto the skin of Steve’s neck and all the man did was rub his hand up and down Danny’s lower back. “Shh, it’s okay Danny. I promise everything is okay.”

Grace had called Rachel saying Danny was dying on the couch.

* * *

 

Danny kind of avoided Steve all week at work. He didn’t know whether Steve thought he was weird or weak. Rachel checked in almost every day leading up to Grace’s next visit, she worried that he was going to have another problem around her. Then last minute, Rachel decided to take Grace until Sunday, so Danny was alone with Steve watching the game.

“Have you been avoiding me all week?” Steve asked out of nowhere.

Danny shrugged shallowly and looked down at his lap. “I don’t know, I feel like you think I’m weird because you had to support me.” Steve pulled Danny close and wrapped his arm around him.

“Danny, I’ve had anxiety attacks before. I don’t think you’re weird. I am worried about you though. Something must really be bugging you if you had one.” He trailed off and looked down into his own lap.

Danny reached over and carefully held Steve’s hand. Steve tightened his grip and managed to pull Danny even closer. “I’m okay.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want to talk about-“

“No!” Danny cut Steve off with a frantic voice. “It’s kind of personal and I don’t want to bring you into it just yet.” He added.

Steve nodded and responded, “That’s okay. Tell me if you need anything though, okay?”

Danny almost didn’t want to ask because it was weird to want to cuddle with your boss. But he didn’t feel secure and missed the feeling of being completely smashed up against two solid objects to support himself. “Actually, can we ugh, can we do the thing we did last week?” He really hoped he wouldn’t have to elaborate because it was embarrassing to explain.

“Yeah, here I’ll get up so you can move.” Steve stood up immediately and Danny took a second to realize that Steve wasn’t questioning him. He laid down then moved back against the couch and waited for Steve to join him. Steve turned off the game, put on some music, and came down and pushed up next to Danny. “How’re you feeling Danno?” He mumbled, his breath hitting Danny’s nose.

“Better.” He mumbled back. Danny closed his eyes and exhaled. “Thank you, I just don’t feel safe right now.” Steve’s hands caressed his sides lightly. “Why did you turn on music?”

“It calms most people, less stimulation for anxiety. It is okay you know, you can ask me for a hug or anything at any time right? I don’t have a problem with trying to help you feel safe Danny. That includes work too.” Steve leaned up a little and placed his lips on Danny’s forehead, right between the brows.

 Danny could hear Lana Del Rey in the background and he sighed quietly. His own hands came up to rest on Steve, one on his chest and the other on his side. Steve smelled of aftershave and mint. It was calming, reminded him of his home in Jersey. His mom always had something cooking for smell, generally boiling water and mint.

Steve fingered at the hem of Danny’s tee. He wanted to feel his skin, but he also didn’t want to push Danny and make him uncomfortable. Suddenly, Danny’s hand dipped under Steve’s shirt and fell right above his belly button. This gave Steve the confidence to push Danny’s shirt up as well and skim his fingers across the skin on his side. Danny moved a little, and huffed a laugh.

“Are you ticklish there?” Steve grinned, lips still placed on Danny’s forehead.

“Shut up.”

“I’m sorry.” Steve wrapped his arm around Danny so his hand sat in the middle of the shorter man’s bare back. This made Danny pull flush up against Steve. Danny’s face slotted into Steve’s neck and he closed his eyes.

They both laid there for a few minutes, just enjoying each other’s company and the music that went throughout the house. Steve inhaled Danny’s scent, cinnamon. It intoxicated his nostrils and he had to hold back a small sigh of contentment. Danny’s hands pushed Steve’s shirt up even farther, enough that he might as well take it off because it wasn’t even covering him anymore. So that’s what he did, Steve pulled away from the intimate embrace to push his shirt off the rest of the way. Danny seemed to understand what was going on, and he followed suit.

With both of them now shirtless, they pushed together and got comfortable. “Babe?” Danny sounded so unsure and his voice shook slightly.

“What’s up Danno?” Steve’s breath hit Danny’s nose like earlier. He looked down into Danny’s eyes.

“Thank you, for this. I really appreciate it.” Danny gave an unsure smile that broadened into a confident one after Steve smiled back.

“It’s okay Danno. You don’t have to thank me.” Steve lightly kissed his friend’s forehead. Steve could feel Danny’s lips connect lightly with his shoulder in a slight kiss. He sighed and pulled Danny closer.

* * *

 

On the fourth Saturday of the season the Jets weren’t playing. Danny came over with Grace anyway; he was used to spending his weekend at Steve’s.

“Hey Danno, hey Monkey.” Steve pulled Danny into him then picked Grace up after a second.

“Hi StepSteve.” She grinned. Grace looked at Danny and noticed his expression. “Are you okay Danno?”

“Yeah monkey, I’m just happy.” Danny had a content smile on his face when he watched Steve with his kid. “Why don’t you go work on your homework inside? I have to talk to StepSteve, it’s an adult conversation.” Grace nodded and pushed out of Steve’s arms. She ran inside not a second later with all of her school stuff.

“What’s wrong Danny?” Steve put a large hand on Danny’s shoulder and had ‘focused face #2’ in action.

“I’m okay Steven. I just really need a hug.” Danny put his arms around Steve’s waist and pushed himself into his broad chest.

“That’s okay Danno.” Steve secured his arms around Danny’s shoulders and set his cheek against the side of Danny’s head. Steve placed a light kiss on Danny’s temple and closed his eyes. “Do you like David Bowie?”

Danny pulled away with a gasp. “Did you just ask me if I liked _David Bowie_? Yes I like David Bowie! Who the hell doesn’t like David Bowie!?”

“Probably Stan.”

“YES! PROBABLY STAN! Are you Stan? No you’re not, you’re more attractive and I actually like you!” Danny’s face became redder as he spoke and when he stopped he realized his mistake. Without defending himself, he just walked into the house, mumbling about helping Gracie with her homework.

Steve hid the small grin he sported and followed his friend inside.

“Hey Monkey, what’s the homework?” Danny said as Steve walked in.

“I have to read a book then do a report.” She huffed and pulled out a small book. It was a beginner chapter book.

“Well Monkey, StepSteve and I can help when you need it, just yell for us. We’ll be out back so you can have some quiet though.” Steve pulled some beers out of the fridge as Danny finished speaking and went outside to the two chairs. Danny followed soon after.

“So you think I’m attractive?” Steve grinned publicly now.

“Shut up, anyone with eyes can see you’re attractive, especially compared to Stan.” Danny snagged one of the two beers from Steve and sat in the left chair. Steve plopped down next to him and reached for his hand. Danny felt his lips tug upward just a little and he rubbed his thumb across the skin on Steve’s forefinger.

Steve pulled both of their hands up to his lips and kissed them. “I think you’re attractive too Danno, defiantly more attractive then Stan.” Danny blushed and looked down at his lap and Steve must have noticed (being a SuperSEAL and all) because he kept speaking. “Hey, don’t be embarrassed Danny. I’ve always thought you were attractive, and other people do too.”

“Hey StepSteve and Danno, can you help me now?” Grace yelled out the back door.

“Yep, we’ll be there in a sec Monkey!” And that was the end of the conversation for the night.

* * *

 

Danny came over to Steve’s on Friday. He didn’t want to go back to his apartment because he knew he’d end up at Steve’s in the morning anyway. “Hey Steve, it’s me.” He said into the living room when he came into the house. Danny knew from experience that if he didn’t call into the house, Steve would go SEAL mode and he’d be toast.

“In the back!” He heard from the other side of the house. Danny walked forward and around the couch then he stopped at the table. There was paperwork from the office stacked four files high.

“Steve, why didn’t you finish this paperwork today?” Danny stared at the lanai door until Steve appeared, dripping with saltwater, giving away that he’d just been swimming.

“I got busy.”

“How did you ‘get busy’? We literally sat and did paperwork most of the day!” Steve pulled the towel-he’d probably set down earlier-off of the chair.

“I was thinking about how you moving in was going to work.” He said it like it was no big deal, like he didn’t just ask Danny to pack all of his stuff-let’s be real, most of it was never unpacked-and move in with him. “I mean, it’s not like you aren’t here all the time anyway. And I can guess that you didn’t even go home, you just came here. Grace can have my old room, or Mary’s?”

“Steve I-” Danny was pulled into Steve’s chest.

“Hey, you don’t have to have an answer right now. I’m sorry that I freaked you out.”

“How did you know that you freaked me out?”

“You’re eyes went wide and you looked like you were going to puke.” Steve was still wet so Danny tried to push his way out of the grip.

“Seriously Steven, go take a shower or something. I don’t appreciate being soaked by ocean water. Be ready to hug when you come back, I’m still a little off.”

~~

Steve came downstairs to see Danny dozing on the couch. His back was up against the cushions, like he was waiting for Steve to slip in next to him. So that’s what Steve did, he laid down in the spot next to Danny and pulled him in. “Hey Danno.”

Danny only let out a small noise in response, Steve suspected that he was close to falling asleep, or had just woken up. Steve took this small window of time to look at his friend, really look at him. Danny’s crow’s feet were nearly invisible when he was close to sleep. The lines on his forehead were still visible though and that concerned Steve. What could he be so stressed about that he would dream about it?  Wait, he asked Danny to move in with him, that’s enough to stress over.

Steve kissed the lines on Danny’s forehead then moved down to his nose; over to his left temple; down to his cheek bone; and finally on his jaw. “What are you doing Steve?” Danny cracked an eye open for just a second, then closed it again. Steve didn’t answer him. “Are you trying to comfort me?” Danny’s voice was raspy, he’d obviously fallen asleep for a few minutes.

“I feel like I dropped a bomb on you, and I can tell you’re stressing about it because the lines on your forehead won’t go away.” Danny moved a little and put his arm around Steve’s side, pulling up his shirt in the process and sticking his hand against Steve’s skin.  

“Babe, I’m okay.” Danny’s fingers danced across Steve’s side. “You have holes in your ears, tell me about when you got them pierced.” A slight blush fell on Steve’s cheeks as he remembered his ‘rebellious stage’.

“I think I was 16, I had a friend who was into hard stuff like cocaine and heroin. They offered to do them and I said yes because I had a bit of a crush on them. I took them out when I turned 18 because by then I was going into the Navy.” Danny hummed in response and pulled a little smile. “Shut up, we all have our moments of doing stupid shit for people we have a crush on.”

“No, no I think it’s cute. I just can’t see you liking anyone who would do drugs or anything like that. You’re a cop now, and it’s weird to think that you liked someone who is probably in prison now.” Danny opened his eyes slowly as he spoke, “You are full of surprises McGarrett.” Danny pushed himself forward slightly to kiss Steve’s chin.

“Are you feeling better Danny?” Steve asked softly.

“Yeah, can we just stay here though? I ugh, I like this.” Danny’s voice dropped and he mumbled at the end.

“Only if you explain why your hand is up my shirt. It’s happened more than once and I want to know why.” Danny’s entire head seemed to turn into a tomato, everything from his neck to his ears were bright red, but his hand didn’t move in the slightest. “Does it help you? Do you want that skin contact? I don’t care if you do want it Danno, I just want know so I can help you.”

“Y-yeah it ugh, it does. I know it’s weird but it’s just something that helps me-“

“Hey it’s okay, I said it was okay. I’ll do whatever you need to help you Danno, you know that right? Here, hold on-” Steve pulled away to shuck off his shirt and tug Danny out of his, “Is that better?” He asked when they were chest to chest. Danny completely sagged against his best friend, which for Steve, was better than a verbal answer. “Are you ever going to tell me why you have anxiety?” Came after a few minutes.

“I don’t know, will you ever tell me why you had anxiety?”

“At some point, yeah. I’m assuming it’s the same for you?”

Danny only kissed Steve’s shoulder in response.

* * *

 

 

Danny stayed at Steve’s that night. Saturday morning rolled around and Danny woke up to the lanai door opening. “Morning Danno, the Earth says hello.”

“And I say fuck off. Seriously Steven, why aren’t you wearing a shirt and how are you alive this early? It’s like,” Danny looked at the clock, “6:30 in the morning.” He stood up and walked to the kitchen to make coffee. Steve followed him in and kissed the back of his head.

“I told you that you didn’t have to sleep on the couch last night.” Steve whispered near Danny’s left ear.

“I am fine sleeping on the couch Steven. Unlike you, I can fit. How the hell do I work this damn coffee machine?!” Danny did a 180 and stopped, Steve was really close, so close that Danny’s nose was almost hitting his lips. Danny’s eyes bulged for a second then he looked up into Steve’s eyes.

“Do you want me to show you?” Steve whispered. Danny gulped and nodded. Steve’s hands came up and grasped the sides of his face. Out of habit, Danny closed his eyes. He felt a light brush against his nose, then Steve’s lips press against his forehead. Danny’s arms looped around his torso tightly.

“Steve, can we just—sorry, never mind, just fix the coffee.” Steve pulled away enough to look at Danny’s entire face.

“What’s up Danno? Are you panicking? Do you want to go lay down?” Danny didn’t answer because Steve was already pulling him to the living room and towards the couch. “I’ll make coffee and you lay down. I’ll be right back.”

“Steven, I’m not a five year old, you don’t have to walk me through everything and tell me to sit still.” None the less, Danny sat down and took a breath. Being that close to Steve’s face really messed with his head. All he wanted to do was lean forward and kiss him, it would have been so easy too.

Steve came back a few minute later with two cups of coffee. He set them down while Danny pulled off his tee and laid back; then Steve joined him. They were chest to chest, but this time, Steve had pulled him up so they met eyes too. Their faces were aligned, which meant that if Danny wanted to kiss him, he wouldn’t have to stretch up at all.

To ease the urge, Danny closed his eyes and bent his head so it was against Steve’s neck. Danny’s right arm came up around Steve’s neck while the other one traced his chest. Steve pulled their hips together then rubbed Danny’s back with is left hand.

“Danno, what’s the reason for your anxiety attacks?” Steve whispered. His head moved less than an inch before his lips grazed Danny’s head.

“I don’t want to tell you.”

“I can’t really help you if I don’t know what causes them babe.”

“Tell me yours first.” Danny stubbornly huffed.

“I was in the Navy Danno, my anxiety came from a bunch of things. When I was a kid it was because I didn’t know what was going on. Once I became a SEAL it was because I didn’t know if I was going to live, if I was going to see Mary again. My anxiety came from not knowing things, but I guess that’s what all anxiety is.” Steve placed a feather light kiss on Danny’s cheek.

It’s now or never. “I realized a few weeks ago that I have feelings for you, but I don’t want to screw up our friendship and I don’t know why I’m telling you this because now I’m screwing everything up-“

“Hey, hey, shhhh, it’s okay Danno. I don’t mind if you have feelings okay? I just don’t want you to freak out so much about it that you have anxiety.” They laid on the couch like that, pushed together but not moving their heads, for a few hours.

~~

“Danno the game is going to suck tonight. It’s the Jets and the Raiders.” Steve walked into the living room that afternoon with two beers in hand.

“Then we don’t have to watch it.” His short partner stated frankly. Then he walked over to the radio and turned it on.

“Don’t you have Grace today?” Steve asked as he walked towards Danny.

“Yeah, Rachel is mad at me again for some ungodly reason, so she’s dropping her off soon instead of me picking my own goddamn kid up.” Danny met him halfway and smiled up at his face.

 _Oh! You Pretty Things_ by David Bowie was playing and Danny jumped right into it. “Oh you pretty things don't you know you're driving your mamas and papas insane. Oh you pretty things don't you know you're driving your mamas and Papas insane. Let me make it plain, you gotta’ make way for the Homo Superior.

“Look at your children; see their faces in the golden rays; don’t kid yourself, they belong to you. They’re the start of a coming race; the Earth is a bitch; we’ve finished our news; Homo sapiens have outgrown their use; all strangers came today, and it looks as though they’re here to stay.” Surprisingly, he kept a good tune. Steve couldn’t really help but put his hands on Danny’s waist and slowly move. While singing, Danny caught on and put his arms around Steve’s neck.

“You’re cute babe.” Steve grinned when Danny stopped singing. Danny blushed and didn’t meet his eyes. Steve kissed his forehead and kept them teetering around the living room. It wasn’t really dancing, per se, but it wasn’t stumbling either. It was like those dances in middle school, when the kids weren’t too sure what to do with their hands, and even if they did know, they couldn’t because there were rules against being too close.

 _Can’t Help Falling in Love With You_ by Elvis played next and Danny huffed a laugh. “Wow isn’t that ironic?” He said more to himself than Steve. Steve pulled Danny closer though, and pushed their faces close. Danny decided to close his eyes, it was calm and he wanted to enjoy the closeness. Something made a noise in the background, but neither of them moved to investigate it. The moment was too perfect.

Danny felt something brush his lips, but it was gone as soon as it came.

Something dropping off of the table made both men pull away from each other. “I’m sorry Danno and Uncle Steve!” Grace blushed and plucked her bag off of the ground, “I didn’t want to bother you guys, you looked like you were really happy.” Danny felt a twinge of love for his little girl.

“Come here Monkey, dance with me.” Danny didn’t pull away from Steve though. “Do you want to watch a movie tonight?” Grace nodded enthusiastically.

“Are you going to watch it too Uncle Steve?”

Steve grinned down at her, “If you’re okay with it Gracie, yeah.” Grace grinned and grabbed Steve’s hand, pulling him out of the house and onto the lanai. “What’s up?”

“Do you make my dad happy?” Steve stared at her like she had two heads for a second.

“I think so, I don’t know Monkey. What’s this about?”

Grace ignored is question and kept going, “Does he make you happy?” His eyebrows twisted in confusion. Then his head moved up and down. “Good. So that’s why you guys were dancing around and you kissed him?”

“I didn’t kiss him Gracie, it may have looked like it, but I didn’t kiss him.”

“Well you have to kiss him, I can tell he wants to, he talks about spending time with you when we aren’t here.”

* * *

 

 

 

Danny was curled under Steve’s arm the next Saturday. Danny’s fingers on his right hand played with the bottom of Steve’s shirt while Steve rubbed his thumb across his hand. “Danno?” Steve said timidly.

“Yeah Steve?” Danny looked up at his friend, Steve pulled Danny down so Danny was laying across the couch, on top of him. “Steve? What’s up babe?”

“I just—I just want to be near you, you’ve got me used to being right up against you.” He blushed a bit more and Danny leaned down to kiss his shoulder.

“That’s okay SuperSEAL. You can hug me whenever you want.” Steve moved, making Danny huff and push himself up a little. “What’s your deal St-” Steve was really close to him, so close that he could feel Steve’s breath lightly dusting his lips. Apparently he didn’t move up far enough. They stayed like that for about a minute before Danny pulled himself up really fast and apologized. “Sorry, I uh, I didn’t realized I was that close and it uh, uh um, it startled me I guess.” He pushed his hand through his hair and paced around the couch

Steve got up and spoke, “Hey Danno, it’s okay babe, come here.” He waited until Danny came around to him again then Steve pulled Danny flush up against him. A small gasp left Danny’s lips and Steve felt a small smile tug at his lips.

Out of habit, Danny’s arms looped around Steve’s neck and he blushed. Steve leaned down so their foreheads were touching and he grinned some more. “Is it okay if I kiss you?” He mumbled, closing his eyes and moving forward a bit.

“Hu-” Danny didn’t get to finish because Steve’s slightly chapped lips were against his. He sighed and pulled Steve closer. Danny kissed back more ferociously than Steve, he felt as though if he didn’t prove his feelings through this kiss then he might as well give up.

 Steve’s hand came up and caressed his face. He pulled back slightly and smiled. “I’m not going anywhere Danno.” He whispered against Danny’s lips. Danny pushed back and bit Steve’s lower lip. This erupted a little grunt, making Danny the one to smile.

Danny pulled back and smiled even wider, “There will be more of that, right?” Steve nodded and pulled Danny into a hug.

“Let’s watch the game Danno.”

 

 

~fin~


End file.
